


Intoxication

by mother_hearted



Series: of lions and men [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Lion Laguz Dimitri, M/M, Making Out, Scent Marking, Tellius AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted
Summary: It takes Claude five years to find camp with Beorc and Laguz both, who hope by coming together they can begin the long march of uniting Tellius as a whole. Sifting through introductions, it only takes Claude five minutes to catch the sharp eye of the Prince of Lions.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: of lions and men [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188908
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	Intoxication

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to blues! inspired by our discord talks and [this pretty man.](https://twitter.com/pokerharem/status/1310739809082781699?s=20)
> 
> this is a brief flash in the pan fic, will i wrote more?? maybe! haha.

It takes Claude five years to find camp with Beorc and Laguz both, who hope by coming together they can begin the long march of uniting Tellius as a whole. Sifting through introductions, it only takes Claude five minutes to catch the sharp eye of the Prince of Lions. They share simple pleasantries, or, Claude does. Dimitri is short, only introducing himself, living up to the cold beauty Claude spied from afar - except Claude feels his eye following him as he makes his rounds. 

Claude von Riegan, tactician and flight specialist, happy to be here. From an unremarkable border town. His father taught him how to fly. Recruited by Byleth and the power in that name appears to be all he needs to be welcomed, and he wonders how an outsider just like Claude himself was able to form a group this large in so little time. 

It’s one of the many mysteries riddled in this camp. 

Claude’s as eager to solve them as he is to greet peace one day. 

“You have fought beside us before.”

Dimitri speaks up from behind him while Claude stares at a star chart from his stump. 

“Yep,” he answers unruffled. “I lived out in the plains. There was a desert town nearby, where we would do trade with laguz. My mother and I visited often.” Claude looks over his shoulder, unsurprised to see Dimitri silently assessing him. “Keeping an eye out for loose threads, your Highness?” 

“You are not our enemy.” 

Dimitri often spoke for a group rather than himself and Claude can’t help pushing, just a little. 

“What about you?”

“Nor mine.” Dimitri is certain when he speaks. “I do not fear where your bow is pointed in battle. You are very shrewd, in our last skirmish your positioning for our cavalry was perfect.”

Claude already knew that, of course, but he preens a little anyway, unable to hold his curiosity back at the reason he was being approached now. 

“With all these compliments, I fear my reward is going to be more work!”

Dimitri snorts, showing the first scraps of humor since Claude’s arrival weeks prior. “Whether I praise you or give you a tongue lashing, the end results are the same on this march.” 

“I’ve seen what you can do too, your Highness. I’d much rather a bathing than a lashing.”

Dimitri’s ears adorably twitch, even the left ear that was ripped along its edges. “Well.” His voice clips, and Claude watches fascinated at the shape his tail makes when Dimitri is mid-turn. “Carry on, we ascend the mountains tomorrow.”

Claude is - average. By male beorc standards. Training has put some meat on his bones, muscles in his arms from archery, in his legs from riding but he is by no means large. Has met both beorc and laguz that dwarf him and Dimitri is nearly one of them. He’s big, in the way he was destined to be, the sole son of the late lion king. 

He is a force on the battlefield and Claude has seen enough to know he has gotten his scars from both foolishness and cruelty from being outnumbered. He’s disgustingly noble. Where Claude would run to ensure he survives, Dimitri moves forward, taking it upon himself to handle any threat that could trickle down to those he cares about. 

It’s not a matter of Dimitri being strong enough to survive in case something happens, it’s --

“You’re being irresponsible.” 

Dimitri glares at Claude as the medic hurriedly runs out of the tent, not wanting to be caught in the middle of a heated argument. “Do you mean the rogues? I had them on the run!”

“Just because you have speed doesn’t mean you can separate so far from the group, Dimitri!”

“Do not speak to me like I am some cub who has never seen combat!”

“I don’t want to manage you. You need to manage yourself, your going missing is of larger concern to our troops than you know.”

“‘Missing?’ You are not seeing this correctly.”

“No? What about those scars I’m looking at right now? More than one of those was avoidable, I’m sure.”

And Claude sees the way Dimitri flinches like he’s been pricked by a phantom thorn. He unconsciously holds his breath when Dimitri stands, looking down at him with teeth and gums on display. 

“If they are so ugly to you, do not look at me.” He hisses out, something hot and volatile that makes Claude’s gut clench. 

“Never said they were.” Claude’s mouth moves without his permission. “I rather like scars.” 

Dimitri looks… flabbergasted. 

The tension between them has Claude feeling restless, and knowing himself, he’ll leap forward if he doesn’t leap away. 

“I - need to go. I have an appointment with Marianne. Just, think about the way our formations can be used to your advantage next time. Okay, bye.” 

It’s not his most graceful retreat but it gets the job done. 

When someone suggests when this is all over maybe Claude will be known as a ‘Master Tactician,’ he immediately passes on it. 

Why?

It’s embarrassing. 

Later, in the corner of a room when Dimitri pounces on him, he’ll idly realize if he couldn't see this coming, he’s not smart enough to be embarrassed by such a cheesy title anyway. Dimitri is big and warm against his front while the wall is hard and cold against his back. There’s no gentle inquiries, no questions, only Dimitri’s hands holding down his wrists (Claude can’t even stroke his fingers through his mane of hair) and his mouth, heavy and unyielding with his kisses. His teeth nip his skin when he nuzzles his jaw, his neck, barely giving Claude the chance to groan his name out loud for the first time when he bites his shoulder. 

Claude’s head thuds back into the wall, fingers twitching, swept up in Dimitri in a way that’s both frightening and desirable. When Dimitri flees after a brief kitten lick into his mouth, almost comical how soft it is when his mouth feels bruised, Dimitri’s face is tinted pink and it’s all enough to leave Claude speechless. 

In bed once he’s had time to come back to reality, he’s more than a little outraged Dimitri left him ravished and alone, leaving him to hump his pillow before he can get to sleep. 

Claude walks by no less than a dozen laguz who all give him considerable space, making him antsy and paranoid, until Dimitri’s cohort all stare at him in varying levels of disbelief and exasperation. 

“What?” Claude finally snaps.

“They’re both idiots,” Felix mutters. 

“Don’t say that!” Ingrid scolds with a sharp elbow to his ribs.

“His highness marked you,” Sylvain helpfully responds.

“Dimitri scent marked me?”

“Oh, you’re familiar.”

He is and after a quick exit Claude goes to find the possessive lion who isn’t sneaky in the least. 

No running away this time.

Claude catches Dimitri in his tent, announcing himself by launching right into it. 

“Awful bold of you to claim me without giving me a say, hm.” 

Guilt flashes over Dimitri’s face. 

“Claude, I…”

“Is this a game you like to play? Your friends didn’t seem surprised when they saw me.”

“No! No, I. Forgive me, please. Ever since we first met, I have been… intoxicated by you. I have never done this before. I have never wanted to.” 

“Mark anyone?”

“Y-es.” Dimitri says with some difficulty. 

“You knew I was attracted to you.”

“Yes?” Dimitri says, a little more uncertain. “Your.. smell changed. It is normally easy enough to ignore but I couldn’t. Not with you.”

He didn't know Dimitri’s senses were that strong. That was a lion for you. Claude takes him in, how close he is to apologizing and avoiding Claude outside of official business, and knows he already made his decision before hearing any of this. 

“You think I’m angry.”

“Aren’t you?”

“I am.”

“Claude, I’m so --”

“You didn’t let me kiss you.”

“What?”

“I said,” Claude steps right into Dimitri’s space, hand on his cheek, thumb tracing the line of his jaw. “You didn’t let me kiss you. Fair’s fair?”

“Oh, you mean it. You’re furious about it.”

“You can smell that?” 

“No. I am looking into your eyes. They are - on fire.”

They would be, after Dimitri. Claude can think of no better thing to do than pull him down to his level, giving him the kiss Dimitri denied earlier. Kissing the air out of his lungs until they crinkle like paper, kissing color into his lips until Claude can paint with them. 

“You’re not the only hunter,” Claude whispers against his mouth. 

Dimitri rumbles, low and inhuman, threatening to pull Claude into a trance from how much he likes it. 

He wants to find out just how much.


End file.
